


An Old Friend

by Ivy_Adair



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dementia, Drabble, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Lyrium, Poor Cullen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Adair/pseuds/Ivy_Adair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen visits an old friend from Kinloch Hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> From the K-Meme Prompt:  
> "I'm really disproportionately sad about the fact that I ended up having to kill Ser "I've one job and one job only and by the Maker's shiny gold cutlery I will do it" as a Red Templar Horror.
> 
> So uh. Something with Carroll? Anything not-sad? Or, you know, less sad given he was already lyrium addled ten years ago. T.T"  
> (http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12449.html?thread=48408737#t48408737)

The stiff leather of his saddle creaks as Cullen dismounts his horse. The animal snorts and tosses his head gently as Cullen ties the reins loosely to a nearby tree. He pats the horse gently on the flank before he unfastens and opens his saddlebag. He pulls a parcel out, wrapped in brown paper and tied with red string. Clutching it close to his chest, he turns towards his intended destination.

It’s a small cabin, nestled in a clearing. The area is peaceful, quiet and perfect for the friend he’s visiting. It was a blessing of the Maker to find this place. It lies close enough to Skyhold that Cullen can ride to and from in a day, but secluded enough in a valley that the likelihood of Corypheus ever finding it is slim. Cullen clutches the package closer to his chest and begins the short walk up the path that feels longer than their walk from Haven to Skyhold. He reaches the door and with shaking hands, knocks twice.

The door opens to reveal the smiling face of Lydia, a good woman who agreed to take on a heavy burden for no other reason than she felt it was the Maker’s will. Cullen has never been able to express his gratitude to her properly.

“Hello, Commander,” she says with her bright smile.

“Well met."

Her hand crosses the gap between them. She pats his arm encouragingly. “He’s inside, by the fire. You came on a good day, I think.”

Cullen nods and walks past her into the small cabin. Despite its small, squat appearance on the outside, the inside is always light and open. He assumes that is in no small part to Lydia’s housekeeping. It's the sort of home Cullen himself has imagined retiring to, before the reality of world had settled on his shoulders. For now, it is enough that his old friend have the dream that was once his. True to Lydia's word, sitting in front of the fire is his friend. He swallows and slowly crosses the cabin to reach him. Cullen sits next to him, watching carefully for any sign of temper both good or bad. The man says nothing, but slowly turns his head towards Cullen. In turn, Cullen offers what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

“Hello, Carroll.”

“Cullen. Good to see you.” the man says softly.

The Commander swallows and rubs the back of his neck where the tension always gathers. His friend stares at him expectantly, but Cullen is just infinitely grateful that Carroll actually remembered him. He hands the package to Carroll. “Here, I hope you like them.”

Carroll takes the package with shaking hands. His hands tremble so much the contents of the package rustle in the quiet cabin. He struggles to untie the red string. After a moment, Cullen reaches across and pulls the knot apart himself. Carroll pulls the paper back and a smile lights up his face.

“Ooh, cookies!”

The corners of Cullen’s lips tug upwards as he watches Carroll dive into the baked goods. Cullen rises from his seat and leaves his friend to enjoy the cookies. He finds Lydia towards the back of the cabin with a small wooden box in her hands. His eyes lock on to it immediately and he swallows. His heart beats just a little faster and his hands twitch as they long to reach and pull the container from her grasp. Lydia follows his gaze and tucks the box behind her back. The need linger under his skin, but the temptation is removed for the moment. She says nothing and he is infinitely grateful.

“How is he doing?” Cullen asks after a moment.

“As well as can be expected. Every mind handles the lyrium erosion differently. Some former Templars only lose their memories while some lose their functions. Carroll can do things on his own with supervision, but he has his good days and his bad days.”

Cullen nods and find himself unable to meet the kind gaze of the woman in front of him. She touches his arm softly. “How are you holding up, Commander?”

“I have headaches, mostly.”

She nods and smiles gently at him again. “I’m afraid, Commander, that it's time for Carroll’s weekly lyrium.”

“Ah, yes. I’ll bid you farewell then.”

“I am sorry, Commander.”

“As am I,” he murmurs. A thousand words he wishes to say hang in the air between them. After a moment he adds, “the Inquisition is marching to the Arbor Wilds. I do not know when I shall be able to return.”

“I understand. Maker go with you, Commander.”  
Cullen thanks her and turns to leave. As he reaches the door, he allows himself one more look back towards the former Templar. The man has polished off the entire package of cookies. Cullen wishes he could smile, but finds the weight pressing into his chest forbids it. Instead, all he can do is gaze sadly at the fate that may have been his.


End file.
